


Under A Waterfall

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: Dwalin went for a bath under a waterfall & got more than he was expecting.





	Under A Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am not good at summaries.  
I just need to give Dwalin some more love.  
I am working through Notepad any mistakes are my own & I apologize.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dwalin grabbed a towel, soap, comb & change of clothes before heading for the waterfall by the cliffs Beorn said  
was a good spot to wash up. Since all the others had taken their turns already at least he could get a little  
peace after the last few days. It felt good for him to sleep without having to be constantly on edge last night   
but he couldn't wait to feel clean again. Now he wasn't one to complain or fuss about it but sometimes it   
was just good to get scrubbed up & relax his muscles.

Coming through the small grove of trees he spots the water just beyond the trees, he can hear the waterfall.  
Reaching the shore he quickly sets aside his clean clothes & towel on a rock before stripping of his dirty  
clothes taking his soap into the water. He was surprised that the water was fairly warm & thought that the waterfall   
must be fed by a hot spring. Wading in he swam toward the rocks under the waterfall, as he got closer he   
found he could stand by the boulders at the side of the waterfall & started to lather himself up feeling  
good watching the dirt & blood coming off his skin. He felt a prickle at the back of his mind wondering why  
he felt like he was being watched, looking around & seeing nothing he dismissed it as he dunked under the   
water. Coming up he started to swim over to the waterfall to stand under it, then he saw movement.

Moving quickly he pushes through the waterfall & came face to face with you. You had been hoping that he would  
finish his bath without finding you since he obviously hadn't seen your things next to the bush on shore.   
So as you perched kneeling on the rock in front of the small cavern behind the waterfall your wavy chestnut  
hair half pulled around your neck thankfully down to your waist to at least semi cover your breasts, you found  
yourself staring into the grey eyes of Dwalin. The dwarf who in your world you had found yourself dreaming  
desperately of. As he gazed at your hazel eyes before his gaze darted downward, then abruptly turning away from you.

You tried to hold back a giggle as he stammered "Apologies lass didn't know anyone was here. If you would stay here  
I can head to shore so ya can finish." Before you can think what you are doing you reach out a hand   
& touch his shoulder. He turns slightly toward you without trying to look at you. You try to form words in your  
mind but nothing sounds right so all you can do is whisper your name, "Marina".  
"Wha's tha lass?"  
"My name is Marina"  
"Dwalin at your service"

"I apologize for not announcing myself but I wasn't sure how to do it since you were already in the water when  
I realized you were here. And I didn't think startling a warrior was a good idea."

"How did you know I was a warrior?" He turns a little more while his cheeks are tinged red, you feel a smile  
tugging at the corners of your lips over his shyness.  
"Apart from the obvious? I mean you don't exactly look like a librarian." He smiles under his beard at your cheekiness.  
"And I've dreamed of you. Gandalf can explain more later but I'm not exactly from here."  
Trying not to be too forward as you slide off your rock into the water beside him the water coming up to just barely cover  
your breasts causing your hair to fan in the water around them.

He seems shocked as you come into his line of sight. He doesn't look suspicious more like surprised & hopeful.  
"Don know why a beautiful lass like ye would dream of an old bear like me." You watch as he tries to put some space   
between the two of you. You can't seem to stop yourself as you put your hand on one of his forearms that are crossed over his chest.  
"Because no one else could ever compare to you in my eyes." You drop your eyes, your cheeks turning pink when he   
doesn't respond, pulling back your hand you turn to head to shore feeling like you want to crawl under a rock.   
You know dwarrow take the idea of their one seriously & hoping that you could ever be that to Dwalin seemed a  
childish fantasy now that you are standing in from of him.

Then a hand is on your arm gently turning you back to him & he puts a hand under your chin lifting your face to  
look at him. "May I kiss ya?" He sounds so shy it takes you a second before you can nod your head. Tilting your head   
up & to the side to meet his as one of his hands cups your cheek & his other comes to your upper arm. You breath in  
& he smells so intoxicating like leather, musk & a forest after rain. Then his lips meet yours they are warm, soft   
& gentle. You want to taste him so badly taking a chance you open your mouth to run your tongue over his lips, hearing him groan in   
response his chest rumbling under your hands as his mouth opens you slide your tongue in to taste him.

You feel his hand come to cradle the back of your head tangling in your hair, his other sliding down your arm to come around  
your waist bringing you closer to him. Bringing one hand up to caress his beard you slide the other over the planes of his sides to bring it  
around his side to hold his shoulder as he deepens the kiss growling low in his throat. A shiver runs through your body & you feel  
your lady lips become hot with wanting, you have dreamed about this often over the past two years waking so aroused  
you couldn't shake it off. As you let him dominate your tongue a moan escapes from your throat & you feel him pull you flush against his body.

Heat shoots to the apex in your core as you feel his hard cock pressed against you, trembling as you   
wrap an arm around his neck whimpering into his mouth. You can't stop yourself from grinding gently  
against him, feeling his hand come down to cup your ass squeezing it. Panting you break the   
kiss & he starts to nibble his way along your neck as you whimper tilting your head to give him more access as you feel  
dizzy. His name spills from your lips as you press closer to him running your hand through his hair  
& over the muscular planes of his back. He pulls back & presses his forehead gently to yours as he holds  
you like you will slip away like the water around you, panting as you breath in the heady scent of each other.

"Mahal, lass I'v ne'er wanted anyone li' this. Can I keep ye?" His hold on you tightens minutely but you feel  
it.   
"I've been your's. Take me Dwalin." You state breathily wanting nothing more than for him to claim you  
as his.

His lips crash to yours in a heated kiss of want & unbridled desire. His hands caress your skin as you touch  
his chest, he brings a hand to cup one of your breasts rubbing his thumb lightly over the nipple causing you to   
pant into the kiss arching your back. Breaking it he bends his head to take the nipple into his mouth as you moan from the contact  
of his tongue lapping at the nipple & him suckling you, his other hand coming to give your other breast attention.  
Wrapping your arms around his waist to drag your nails over the skin of his back, he nips your sensitive nipple with   
his teeth causing you to call out his name.

He kisses his way across to your other nipple & gives it the same careful attention as if he can't get enough  
of your taste. Feeling moisture & tension coiling in your core you press into him grinding slightly   
against him wanting to get some friction, he hisses at the movement. His brings your hands up around his neck   
as he kisses you & brings his hands down to cup your ass lifting you, you wrap your legs around his waist  
feeling his cock slide against your clit breifly you arch into the contact moaning into his mouth.

He keeps his lips on yours plundering your mouth with his tongue as he wades to the shore, reaching his   
clothes he flaps out his furs to lay you down on. He kneels with you on his lap, you slip from his lap placing   
kisses on his chest to push lightly for him to lay down. Looking at his face you see his eyes hooded his pupils  
blown wide with desire as you straddle his thighs. You explore the generous expanse of his chest running your  
hands over his tattoos, you rub your thumb over his nipples giving them a slight tweak as he parts his lips to  
lick them. You place a kiss to his collarbone, licking kisses down his chest as he grips your hips. Reaching his nipples you lick & lightly grazing them  
with your teeth then flicking them with your tongue gaining panting growls from him. Kissing along his stomach   
coming down to his cock you pause to appreciate the sight before you. He is standind proud & aroused, the veins  
throbbing along the length of it. He is fair length & very thick in girth, you feel yourself starting to drip   
just thinking about him being inside of you a shiver racing down your spine.

You lean in to carefully lap at the tip hearing him moan from the contact, going to the base you lick from the   
from there on the underside up to the tip, slipping your tongue in the slit tasting a little bit of pre-cum   
on your tongue. Excitement courses through you at the taste it's slightly sweet. You open your lips & look up as he raises his  
head, you stare into his eyes as you flatten your tongue & push your mouth down around him. He groans & thrusts  
his hips up, pulling back slightly you pulse your tongue along his length. Hollowing your cheeks to suck up   
to his tip as you keep your eyes on his face. Twirling around the tip with your tongue before sliding   
down again grazing lightly with your teeth moaning at the pulsing you can feel on your tongue. Grinding   
slightly on his leg, he pants your name. Wanting to give him more pleasure you bring a hand up to cup  
his stones in your hand gently rolling them, loving the moaning he is making you could almost orgasm   
just from listening to him as you suck his cock until he cums in your throat.

"Lass...I won't last li' this." He growls out as he brings your mouth off of him with a pop, looking at  
him licking your lips as you come back up to hover over his. He rolls you over to your  
back & starts to kiss you deeply running his hand down your body causing you to arch up into his touch. He   
flicks a finger over your clit making you whimper in anticipation, then his fingers seek out the folds  
of your sex & he parts them to slide a finger into your heat. You moan at the touch & buck up into his   
hand.

"Yer so tight...so wet fer me already." He pants against your neck as you run your hands over his shoulders  
& biceps gripping them like you will fall apart unless you hold on.  
Rubbing his thumb over your clit he gently inserts a second finger, you mewl your pleasure at this while  
your walls suck his fingers into your wet core. He groans low in his throat his approval of your   
bodies response to him. He starts to scissor his fingers to stretch your walls for him, sliding his   
fingers in & out slick from your essence dripping over his hand. You pant with pleasure as he starts to   
move his fingers alternately causing spots to dance in your vision.

"Dwalin..please...need you." You can barely pant out the words as he pulls his fingers out & brings himself  
into position between your legs, lining up his erection at your entrance he leans over you as he starts  
to push himself into the slick wet heat of your sex a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. His head   
drops as he watches himself slide into you, you tilt your head back moaning his name. He is trying to be  
slow to give you time to adjust, pushing in as gently as possible then as you pull him into a kiss he gives a  
hard thrust breaking your barrier & causing you to whimper into his mouth. He stills fully sheathed inside  
of you, pulling out the kiss; "Shh, I got ya lass, it gets better."

You feel every inch of him & tighten your walls feeling him twitch inside you as he growls against your neck  
feeling as he bites into your neck marking your skin. As his tongue laps at the mark he just made you   
drag your nails down his back. Rolling your hips up slightly you give him the assurance to move & as he pulls out & pushes back in his hips  
starting to set a moderate pace you find yourself lifting your hips to meet his. He braces himself on his elbows   
next to the sides of your head & kisses you moaning into your lips. Your breathing becomes frantic as you  
feel your insides starting to tense, you whimper into the air between you. He starts to thrust harder & faster  
& you feel your lips, fingers & toes starting to tingle.

"Nggh...harder...more" You pant as you wrap your legs around his waist hooking your ankles & tilting your hips  
up angling him slightly to hit a spot deeper inside you, moaning his name at the contact  
of him hitting your g-spot with every thrust.  
"Mahal...lass...so tight...unnnn" He growls deep in his throat as his pace drives harder & faster into   
you, you feel electricity shoot through your body you arch up into him as spots   
cloud your vision calling his name as your body is rocked by sensation & your walls clench down  
on his cock. He thrusts into you deeper, growling out your name as he cums into you, your walls   
milking his cum as he spurts his seed deep into you.

He thrusts into you a few more times as you squeeze him with your legs. He unwraps your legs & rolls you  
onto his chest as he rolls to his back without pulling out of you. His arms coming to   
wrap around you, one coming up to cup your hair the other resting in the center of your back. He presses  
a kiss to your forehead. You feel him start to soften slightly inside you & you lay on his chest trying to   
regain your breath. You lift your head to look into his eyes bringing your hand up to play with his beard   
a smile on your lips as he holds you to him looking at you with soft eyes.

"Lass would ya let me court ya?" He asks as he squeezes your hip tentatively his other hand tangled  
in your hair. You can't stop the smile that lights up your face.  
"I would love to be courted by you." Feeling your heart swell as he brings you down for a kiss. You   
wiggle your hips slightly feeling excited as you feel him harden inside you.  
"Mahal lass ye'll be the death of me." he groans, you can't help but smirk at him  
"I can't think of a better way to go." As you feel very cheeky leaning in to tease his neck with your   
tongue.  
"Who am I to argue with tha." He says as he rolls you over again with a laugh.


End file.
